1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a suture retainer for use with a knotless suture, which in embodiments, may be a barbed suture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suture retainer for supplying a knotless suture and an associated surgical needle to a surgical suturing apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
During various surgical procedures is often necessary to manipulate a surgical needle, having a length of suture material attached thereto, with a surgical suturing apparatus. This is particularly true in minimally invasive surgical procedures wherein the surgery is performed through a small incision or port allowing access to a body cavity.
Various forms of packaging or devices have been developed to provide the surgical needle and an associated length of suture material to the surgical suturing apparatus. These packages or devices typically hold the surgical needle loosely within the packaging and bend or wrap the length of suture material within the packaging to conserve space.
In a particular application, a double ended surgical needle is used in conjunction with the surgical suturing apparatus. The double ended surgical needle is alternately secured within the jaws of the surgical suturing apparatus, specifically within small holes formed within the jaws. In order to load the surgical needle within the jaws of the suturing apparatus, the jaws of the suturing apparatus and, specifically, the holes formed therein, must be precisely aligned over opposite ends of the double ended surgical needle.
Additionally, some surgical procedures are best performed with the use of a relatively stiff, barbed length of suture material having a loop at one end thereof. After suturing the appropriate tissue, the surgical needle is passed through the loop such that the barbs in the length of suture material engage the interior of the loop to lock the suture in place about the tissue. Due to the nature of the relatively stiff suture material, and the presence of barbs which tend to engage each other, it is often not possible to bend or wrap a length of suture material within compact packaging.
Therefore, a need exists for a suture retainer which is capable of precisely positioning a surgical needle for receipt by a surgical suturing apparatus and, at the same time, accommodating a relatively stiff, barbed length of suture material. Additionally, it is further desirable, to provide a suture retainer capable of supplying one or more needle suture combinations to the surgical suturing apparatus.